internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
New Zealand cricket team in Sri Lanka in 2013–14
The New Zealand cricket team toured Sri Lanka in a tour consisting of three One Day Internationalss and two Twenty20s. It ran from 10 November to 21 November 2013. Regular New Zealand captain Brendon McCullum, along with former captain Ross Taylor ruled themselves out of the tour to focus on future test matches between West Indies and India. Kyle Mills was named as the stand-in captain. Squads ODI Series All times are Indian Standard Time (IST) 1st ODI | score1 = 288/8 (50 overs) | score2 = 13/1 (4.2 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Tillakaratne Dilshan 81(114) | wickets1 = 3/49 Kyle Mills (9 overs) | runs2 = Tom Latham 4* (16) | wickets2 = Lasith Malinga 1/8 (2.2 overs) | result = No result | report = Scorecard | venue = Mahinda Rajapaksa International Stadium, Hambantota | umpires = Bruce Oxenford and Ruchira Palliyaguru | motm = | toss = New Zealand won the toss & elected to field | rain = Match abandoned due to rain | notes = }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 138/1 (23 overs) | score2 = 203/6 (23 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Kumar Sangakkara 71* (59) | wickets1 = Kyle Mills 1/16 (5 overs) | runs2 = Tom Latham 86 (68) | wickets2 = Nuwan Kulasekara 4/34 (5 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 4 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Mahinda Rajapaksa International Stadium, Hambantota | umpires = Bruce Oxenford (Aus) and Ruchira Palliyaguru (SL) | motm = Tom Latham | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss & elected to bat | rain = | notes = }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 211/8 (33 overs) | score2 = 126/6 (25 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Tillakaratne Dilshan 53 (50) | wickets1 = Nathan McCullum 2/13 (4 overs) | runs2 = James Neesham 42* (46) | wickets2 = Rangana Herath 3/25 (6 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 36 runs (D/L) | report = Scorecard | venue = Rangiri Dambulla International Stadium, Dambulla | umpires = Bruce Oxenford (Aus) and Ruchira Palliyaguru (SL) | motm = Sachithra Senanayake | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to field | rain = | notes = }} Statistics Batting ;Highest runs Bowling ;Highest wicket taker T20 Series 1st T20 | score1 = | score2 = | team2 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = Match abandoned without a ball bowled | report = Scorecard | venue = Pallekele International Cricket Stadium, Pallekele | umpires = Ruchira Palliyaguru (SL) and Raveendra Wimalasiri (SL) | motm = | toss = | rain = | notes = }} 2nd T20 | score1 = 143/2 (17.5 overs) | score2 = 142/7 (20 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Tillakaratne Dilshan 59* (49) | wickets1 = Rob Nicol 1/18 (2 overs) | runs2 = Luke Ronchi 34* (25) | wickets2 = Thisara Perera 1/13 (2 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 8 wickets | report = Boxscore | venue = Pallekele International Cricket Stadium, Pallekele | umpires = Ruchira Palliyaguru (SL) and Raveendra Wimalasiri (SL) | motm = Kusal Perera (SL) | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = T20I debut: Ramith Rambukwella (Sri Lanka) }} Statistics Batting ;Highest runs Bowling ;Highest wicket taker Category:International cricket competitions in 2013–14 Category:New Zealand cricket tours of Sri Lanka